The Mirror of Erised
by xenathefanwarrior
Summary: Harry meets Snape after good ol' Dumbledore leaves. The conversation they have just might lead Severus to think of Harry as Lily's son, not James'. Really, I suck at summaries. Just read it? R&R PLEEEASE? :D


**Just my take at a serious moment. Literally serious this time, though. Sorry if you were looking for the funny :3 I'll get right back to doing that, but I just absolutely _had_ to write this! Usual disclaimers apply, though the first part of it comes directly from the book if that changes anything.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone.<br>And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.  
>Except-<br>'So - back again, Harry?'  
>Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.<br>'I - I didn't see you, sir.'  
>'Strange how short-sighted being invisible can make you' said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.<br>'So,' said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, 'you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised.'**  
><strong>'I didn't know it was called that, sir.'  
>'But I expect you've realised by now what it does?'<br>'It - well - it shows me my family -'  
>'And it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy.'<br>'How did you know -?'  
>'I don't need a cloak to become invisible,' said Dumbledore gently. 'Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all.'<br>Harry shook his head.  
>'Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into is and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?'<br>Harry thought. Then he said slowly, 'It shows us what we want ... whatever we want ...'**  
><strong>'Yes and no,' said Dumbledore quietly. 'It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.  
>'The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever <em>do<em> run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable Cloak on and get off to bed?'  
>Harry stood up.<br>'Sir - Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?'  
>'Obviously, you've just done so,' Dumbledore smiled. 'You may now ask me one more thing, however.'<br>'What do you see when you look in the Mirror?'  
>'I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks.'<br>Harry stared.  
>'One can never have enough socks,' said Dumbledore. 'Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books.'<br>And with that, Dumbledore walked from the unused classroom, presumably off to wander the castle. Unlike his professor, however, Harry decided to stay in the classroom.  
>'Just another few minutes...' he told himself, sitting down in front of the Mirror yet again, this time wearing his Cloak as an extra precaution.<br>He was much surprised when, seconds later, Severus Snape carefully slid through the heavy classroom door. Slowly and silently, Harry inched away from the professor which he hated the most, interested to see his reaction to it.  
>Severus stood directly in front of the Mirror, deep pain written across his face as he reached out to the enchanted piece of glass. He reached toward the mirror and stroked it, almost lovingly. Harry was fascinated at the display his potions professor was showing. He never knew Severus Snape was capable of any emotion other than anger and loathing. Taking an extremely dangerous risk, Harry pulled off his Cloak.<br>'I see my mum.' Harry whispered, again looking at the Mirror.  
>Snape jumped as if electrocuted, as he was completely unaware that anyone else had been in the room. A spasm of shock then rage fitted his face as he noticed who exactly had been in the room the whole time. Angered beyond anything before, his voice took on a deadly hiss as he questioned the boy in front of him.<br>'Why are you here?'  
>'To see my family. Why are you?'<br>'That is absolutely none - _ none_ - of your business, you hear me?'**  
><strong>'My mum's there.' Harry said randomly, no longer paying any attention to the angered professor in front of him.  
>This statement, however, made the professor spin to the Mirror also. He was seeing his Lily? <em>His<em> Lily?  
>'So is my dad. They look.. happy.'<br>'Don't lie. You don't see them.' Snape hissed viciously, his head whipping between the boy and the Mirror.  
>'I really <em>do<em> have my mother's eyes, don't I?' Harry questioned, staring at his professor with watery eyes. It looked as if the boy was about to cry.  
>Harry took a final look at the Mirror. 'I would trade all my fame and the money in Gringotts to be able to be with them again.' Harry whispered, before grabbing his Cloak and walking out of the room.<br>'So would I.' Snape said, looking at the door which the boy had just left and promising himself that he would no longer look at the boy the same ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaa. Anyone like this?<strong>

**No?**

**Damn.**

**Still, review! Please! I'll give you a cookie!**


End file.
